Amigo secreto
by my2
Summary: El 14 de febrero se acerca, y en el colegio estrella naranja lo celebrara con un juego muy especial, donde ciertos jóvenes, expresaran lo que sienten uno del otro. Un fic especial, dedicado al día del amor y la amistad. One-shot. TERMINADO.


**Ni Dragón Ball y ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Los cielos de la Ciudad Satán eran surcados por un joven con colorido traje de super héroe, era increíble que ningún ciudadano se percatar de su presencia.

Ocho meses han pasado después de la derrota de Majin Boo, gracias a las esferas del dragón que borraron todo recuerdo de lo sucedió a todas las personas de la Tierra (excepto a mi), al igual que todo lo ocurrido en la 25ª edición del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, los combates que todas las personas presenciaron ese día como la impresionante pelea de Goten y Trunks, la cruel ocurrida con Videl contra Spopovich y la increíble que paso cuando Gohan se transformó en super sayajin, en donde lo relacionaron como uno de los que participaron en el torneo de Cell.

El joven disfrazado como el Gran Saiyaman aterrizo sobre la azotea del Colegio Estrella Naranja, apretó el botón de su reloj y de un parpadeo su traje de super héroe, desapareció dejando en lugar de este, su típico atuendo del colegio, que constituía de una camisa manga larga de color blanco, pantalón marrón y chaleco negro, Gohan se recostó sobre la pared, miro de reojo su reloj, en cualquier minuto se haría presente su querida amiga Videl.

Y asi fue, un helicóptero de color amarillo, con las letras a un costado, **Mrs. Satán**, aterrizaba sobre la azotea del colegio, la joven bajo de la nave, la convirtió en capsula y se dirigió donde estaba su compañero y amigo Gohan.

El Gohan la miraba con cara de tonto, la impeccionaba lentamente de pies a cabeza, durante esos ocho meses había creció en él ese sentimiento de amor por la joven heroína de la ciudad.

La Videl llevaba un atuendo que hacia resaltar más su hermosura y sensualidad, una camiseta color azul marino tallada a su cuerpo, al igual que un jeans color negro, la joven observaba un poco confundida a Gohan que no dejaba de verla con una cara como hipnotizado.

-Hola, ¿Gohan tienes la mente en este planeta?-pregunto la joven, pero Gohan no respondía hasta que Videl le movió el hombro.

-Haa, hola Videl lo siento, no te salude, buenos días-dijo después de dar un sobresalto y su rostro quedara completamente sonrojado, algo que Videl no noto.

-Bueno días, ¿qué te pasa?, es como si la mente lo tuvieras en otro planeta jajaja

-Hehehe lo siento-menciono nervioso y aun sonrojado, realizando su típico gesto de posar su mano detrás de su nuca, ambos jóvenes se dirijieron a su salón de clases, una nueva semana daría inicio y con ella algo nuevo surgirá.

* * *

_En esta ocasión, llega a ustedes el fic llamado…_

_**Amigo secreto.**_

* * *

Una nueva semana de clases se iniciaría, el timbre ya había sonado indicando el inicio de las clases, los alumnos y alumnas estaban en sus respectivos asientos, en espera de su profesor de Estudios Sociales, este aun no se hacia presente al aula, algunos estudiantes aprovecharon el breve retraso de su educador para platicar con sus amigos, en enviar mensajes por su celular, Eresa no se quedaba atrás, incluyendo en sus pláticas a sus cuatros mejores amigos.

Tras varios minutos el profesor entro al aula.

-Buenos días estudiantes-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días profesor-respondieron casi en coro.

-Antes de iniciar la lección de este día, hare un anuncio-los estudiantes pusieron atención, algo increíble de ver ya que en esa materia era difícil que todos los estudiantes estuvieran atentos a lo que el docente tuviera que decir.

-Bien como todos ustedes saben-continuo el educador- dentro de un par de días se celebrara el dia del amor y amistad, osea el día de San Valentín…

Varios cuchicheos se escucharon por todo el salón, los estudiantes murmuraban entre sí.

-Ahh si dentro de tres días es el 14 de febrero, que emoción, ya quiero saber que me regalaran-mencionaba Eresa, sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de ser llenada por regalos de sus muchos admiradores.

-El dia de San Valentín he, creo que he leído algo de eso en varios libros…

-No gohan el día de San Valentín no se aprende en libros, sino viviéndolo-explicaba su amiga Eresa.

-¡LOS ESTUDIANTES QUE ESTÁN PLATICANDO POR ALLÁ ATRÁS, GUARDEN SILENCIO QUE NO DEJAN QUE CONTINUE!…muy bien cómo les estaba contando, dentro de tres días será el 14 de febrero, y para que nadie se quede sin regalo por causas que su novia los dejo y que ya no los quiere en su casa por que en la noche no…-mencionaba en cada frase con un tono cada vez más elevado y con tono molesto, paro su interesante narración al ver la cara de los jóvenes, de desconcierto tras eso una gran gota de sudor apareció en el aula.

-Ejem…-prosiguió, tosiendo sobre su puño y reincorporandonse al tema principal-así que por eso haremos una dinámica llamada "amigo secreto"-algunos estudiantes les intereso esa actividad, que les parecía interesante y para algunos desconocida.

En el escritorio el profesor puso sobre su escritorio una caja transparente, en ella podía notarse que estaba llena de papelitos-en esta pequeña caja de aquí, como pueden notar está llena de papelitos, en estos están escrito los nombres de cada uno de ustedes incluyendo el nombre de su querido profesor, y para que no quede duda, aquí se encuentra mi nombre, el juego consiste en que cada estudiante, sacara un papelito, y el nombre que le salga, será su amigo secreto a él o ella tendrán que darle un regalo por el día de la amistad, eso sí, el nombre que tenga el papel nadie más lo tiene que saber y también que ni se les ocurra cambiar de amigo con otro estudiante, o si no ya van a ver, serán castigados…bueno creo que esa es toda la indicación con la indicación, pasare por cada fila para que tomen su papelito.

El profesor se dirigió con caja en mano por cada fila, uno por uno cada estudiante tomaba un papel, inmediatamente después de leerlo, lo escondían, no querían que por andar de chismosos fueran castigados.

-¡Que emoción!, me muero de las ganas por saber quien será mi amigo secreto, espero que sea algunos de ustedes-mencionaba Eresa.

-Esta es una idea absurda-replicaba Shapner, mostrando indiferencia al juego-no me interesa participar en esa estupidez.

-Vamos Shapner-mencionaba Videl desde su asiento-no tienes curiosidad como Eresa en saber quien si te aceptara un regalo-Gohan al igual que Eresa soltaron una risita a causa del comentario de su amiga de cabello negro, dejando callado a su rubio compañero.

-Y dime tu Videl no sientes curiosidad, por ver quién te dará un regalo o a quien le darás-esta vez Eresa preguntaba.

-Pues Eresa, no mucho y no es porque no me interese, pero sea quien sea esta bien-en realidad Videl, solo le interesaba que el papelito que agarrara tuviera escrito el nombre de un cierto joven de cabello negro, con poderes sobre humanos , que es el super héroe tanto ridículo pero lindo…¡sí! acertaron se trata de Gohan, ella al igual que el joven semi sayajin, durante todo este tiempo se había enamorado de él, pero no había tenido la valentía de decírselo.

-Señorita Satán, es su turno de tomar un papelito-indico su profesor que se encontraba frente a ella, poniendo el caja sobre el escritorio, Videl metió la mano, recordaba cuando saco la pelotita la cual estaba un numero para ver cuál sería el orden del combate que participaría, revolvió y revolvió, tras tanto revolver tomo un papel.

Estaba nerviosa, espero varios segundos, después de tomar aire extendió su papel, una sonrisa que no pudo evitar se dibujo en su rostro, y volvió a doblar el trozo de papel, parece que su ruego fue escuchado por Dende.

A un asiento a la izquierda, Gohan también había tomado su papel, las manos le sudaban, al igual que Videl, el rogaba que el nombre de la joven se encontraba escrito en el papelito, talvez al darle ese regalo podría confesarle todo lo que siente por ella, ya que no había tenido la valentía de declarársele.

Respiro profundo y extendió el papelito, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… **_ustedes ya saben que nombres tenían ambos papeles verdad…_**

Tras la repartición de papelitos, la clase se desarrollo como de costumbre, el profesor citaba su libro, algunos que otros jóvenes prestaban atención, otros se ponían a mensajear, escondiéndose tras sus libros.

El día se había ido volando, para consuelo de los dos héroes de la ciudad, ninguna llamada de emergencia los hubiera privado de sus clases, el cuarteto de jóvenes salían el colegio.

Eresa saltaba como niñita pequeña-y ahora a ti ¿qué te pasa?-preguntaba Videl al ver como saltaba su amiga.

-Pues por casi nada, solo por la persona que es mi amigo secreto.

-Eresa se supone que no lo tienes que decir-intervenía Gohan.

-Si eso ya lo se, no les diré nada, eso sí me pregunto qué le podre dar-ambos Gohan y Videl, se quedaron estáticos, habían olvidado ese detalle, el regalo, Videl no estaba muy segura de que darle a su amigo secreto, el regalo que decidiera darle tendría que reflejarle o darle a entender lo importante que es para ella, igual, Gohan pensaba lo mismo, el obsequio debía ser perfecto como su amiga secreta lo era. ¿_Hoy si ya cayeron quien es el amigo secreto de ambos?_

Shapner se despidió de los tres, subiendo en su lindo auto convertible, se dirigió a su próximo destino, Eresa se pego a Videl, la cual la invito a ir a su casa, Gohan por su parte se despidió de las dos hermosas jóvenes, camino hasta llegar a un callejón y transformándose en el Gran Saiyaman se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

En la mansión Satán, ambas jóvenes, Videl y Eresa habían terminado de cenar y se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven pelinegra.

-Oye Videl, ¿entiendes este problema?-preguntaba la rubia mientras se rascaba la cabeza con el borrador del lápiz, al tratar de resolver un problema de matemática, sin embargo Videl tenia la mente muy alejada de las matemáticas.

-Videl, hola, creo que te perdí mencionaba Eresa moviendo arriba hacia abajo su mano frente del rostro de Videl para que reaccionara.

-¿qué pasa Eresa?, ¿qué me preguntaste?-volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, Eresa cerro su libro y suspiro.

-Ahh Videl, ¿qué te pasa? estas distraída…en que piensas hee-una mirada picara fue lanzada a Videl, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, por fortuna de ella su amiga no lo noto.

-Ahh si, es cierto, estaba pensando en tu comentario del regalo…no sé qué darle a mi amigo secreto.

-Haaa era eso, bueno si es algo complicado ya que no te puedo ayudar porque no sé quién es.

-Mejor dime ¿qué piensas darle a tu amigo o amiga secreto?

-Pues creo que tengo una idea de que darle, ya que he notado algo interesante en esa persona que me servirá para escoger el regalo perfecto para él o ella.

-Hmm entonces ¿le darás algo que tenga que ver con la forma de ser de tu amigo secreto, algo que sea perfecto para él?

-Si exacto, bien dejemos a un lado eso y continuemos con lo de mate-tras ese comentario Videl quedo sorprendida al escuchar como Eresa, que se preocupaba en hablar de chicos, citas y compras, estaba concentrada en los ejercicios de matemáticas, aun quedan sorpresas en este mundo.

* * *

En el monte Paoz, todos los miembros de la familia Son habían terminaron de cenar, Gohan se encontraba sentado en el sillón, su mirada puesta en la TV pero su mente estaba lejos a allí.

-Oye Gohan ¿no me oyes?-la voz de su padre lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Te preguntaba que es lo miras en la TV…te miro muy concentrado en eso que estas mirando- apuntando con su dedo al aparato que transmitía un programa de chismes de los famosos-no me imaginaba que te gustaban esos programas hijo.

-Ahh no papá, solo lo estaba pasando con el control remoto y me puse a pensar en algo que paso hoy en el colegio.

-¿Y qué paso hijo?-sentándose a la par de su primogénito-¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-Eso creo, supongo, se trata del día del amor y amistad, el 14 de febrero

-Haaa si recuerdo esa fecha, tu madre hacia una cena afuera en el patio, ponía música suave y al final en el cuarto…-se silencio y lo único que dijo después de eso fue -jeje eso te lo platico después, y ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Pues veras… -Gohan le contó acerca del juego de amigo secreto como el profesor se los había contado, al igual lo que sentía por la joven de cabello negro-y ella es mi amigo, digo amiga secreta y no sé qué darle.

Sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano-si esta algo complicado ese asunto hijo, supongo que deberias darle algo que represente lo importante que es ella para ti.

-Hmm sí, creo que puede funcionar, gracias papa, me sorprende que sepas de estas cosas.

-Jeje yo igual, durante los años que estaba con vida Milk hacia que lo celebrara así aprendí algunas cosas.

* * *

Al día siguiente las clases se impartían de forma normal haciendo parecer un poco aburrido el proceso de aprendizaje, la hora de salida había llegado tras un largo día de clases Eresa convenció a sus amigos en acompañarla al centro de la ciudad para asi comprar el regalo que le daría a su amigo secreto, Shapner al igual que su amiga fue al ver que regalo podría darle a la persona que era su amigo secreto, por su parte Gohan y Videl vitrineaban en el almacén, Gohan volteo y noto que Videl miraba una hermosa pulsera, al ver que la joven iba ser voltear a verlo, giro rápidamente hacia la vitrina, Videl lo observo y noto que el joven miraba muy concentrado un elegante reloj de pulsera.

Algunos gritos de los clientes, hizo que ambos jóvenes prestaran su atención a lo que acontecía.

Ambos corrieron hacia la tienda donde un par de sujetos amenazaban con sus armas de fuego a los clientes y empleados del local.

Gohan apretó el botón de su reloj y así transformándose en el Gran Saiyaman, ambos entraron al establecimiento atacado por los criminales.

Videl le arrebato el arma a uno de los ladrones habiendo que el otro fuera a su ayuda y apuntándole a la chica pero el arma de este fue doblada por la mano del súper héroe, mientras ambos jóvenes se encargaban de esos dos ladrones, Videl recordó las palabras de Eresa, acerca del como escogió el regalo que daría el 14 de febrero, miro a Gohan-_Eresa tiene razón, debo escoger un regalo perfecto para él, refleje lo especial que es para mí…ya lo tengo_

Por su parte Gohan, se le venía a la mente lo que Goku me dijo el día anterior en su casa,-_mi padre tiene razón-_girando a ver a Videl que se enfrentaba y derrotaba al ladrón_-tengo que darle algo muy especial, al igual que es ella para mi… claro ya sé que debo darle._

La amenaza había sido eliminada, los dos criminales, fueron aprensados por la policía, los clientes y empleados agradecieron por su ayuda al Gran Saiyaman y a Videl. Ambos se fueron del lugar, Gohan volvía a su atuendo normal, Eresa y Shapner se hicieron presentes, ambos jóvenes de cabello rubio, habían comprado su respectivo regalo, los cuatro se dirigieron fuera del almacén, y cada quien se dirigió a sus casas.

Gohan caminaba, de nuevo hacia el almacén, dirigiéndose directamente al local donde estaban él y Videl antes del ataque de los ladrones.

Algunas horas más tarde, Videl se dirigió al mismo lugar, obviamente Gohan ya se había ido, entrando al establecimiento, era momento de comprar su obsequio.

* * *

El día siguiente, casi se acababa, en la casa de la familia Son, cada quien estaba en su respectiva habitación, recostado en su cama, Gohan miraba la pequeña caja, la cual contenía el regalo que daría a su especial amiga secreta, suspiraba, no podía dormir, pensando en el día siguiente, en que decir al darle su regalo, esa era su oportunidad para decirle lo especial que es para él, lo mucho que la amaba.

En su habitación, en la gran mansión Satán, Videl se encontraba sentada en su cama, sosteniendo en sus delicadas manos la pequeña caja donde se mantenía el obsequio de su querido amigo secreto, al cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules, se le venía a la mente la imagen de Gohan, también pensaba en el día siguiente, el 14, al darle su obsequio tendría que decirle todo lo que siente por él.

* * *

Y el día esperado llego, en el colegio de Estrella Naranja, la celebración se haría al final de la jornada escolar, en una de las aulas, los estudiantes, se felicitaban entre sí, cada quien entregaba su regalo a su amigo secreto. Las caras de felicidad y agradecimiento de cada estudiante al recibir un lindo detalle se sus compañeros.

Videl con su regalo en mano, buscaba por todos lados a Gohan-oye Eresa,¿ no has visto a Gohan?

-No, lo he visto, tal vez salió a tomar aire… ¡mira cuantos regalos recibí, aparte de mi amigo secreto, ¿sabías quién era?…pues fue Akira, fue muy lindo al darme un lindo regalo.

-Que bien Eresa, bueno iré a entregarle mi regalo a mi amigo, nos vemos después-salió, y se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde Gohan podría estar, subió las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, posado sobre el barandal estaba el joven guerrero.

-Sabía que estabas en este lugar-se acercó a él.

-Hola Videl-el joven se volteó para estar frente a la chica.

-Te estaba buscando.

-Yo igual, pero pensé que sería mejor estar en este lugar.

-Si tienes razón, la vista es muy hermosa.

-Videl quería darte esto-extendió su mano y en ella estaba una pequeña caja con un pequeño moño-tu eres mi amiga secreta.

Videl lo tomo, aun si abrirlo, la joven extendió su mano también, mostrando su obsequio,-toma Gohan tu igual eres mi amigo secreto.

Ambos jóvenes, abrieron sus obsequios, el que recibió Gohan era un elegante reloj, color plateado, y el que recibió Videl, era una hermosa pulsera, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Gohan quedo hipnotizado al ver los hermosos ojos de Videl, no lograba articular palabra alguna, pero trato de hacerlo.

-Mira atrás de tu obsequio tiene algo grabado-ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin dejarse de mirar.

Los dos jóvenes dieron vuelta a sus regalos, y sí tenía algo grabado en la parte trasera, la cual decía _eres especial para mi…te amo_, para coincidencia, ambos regalos tenia gravado lo mismo.

-Pedí que grabaran esa frase en la pulsera.

-Es hermoso, yo igual pedí que pusieran esa frase en el reloj… tenía que expresarte todo lo que siento por ti Gohan, y en verdad te amo.

-Videl también te amo, todo este tiempo quise decírtelo pero, era muy tímido, así que esta era mi oportunidad para decírtelo…te amo Videl Satán.

-Yo te amo Son Gohan.

Lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, Gohan tomo el rostro de Videl, suavemente sus labios se tocaron, compartiendo un dulce y al mismo tiempo pasional beso, solamente el atardecer detrás de ellos era testigo de la muestra de amor de los dos jóvenes.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer fics que hago, dirigido al amor, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, al mismo tiempo les deseo que este 14 de febrero, lo pasen muy bien al lado de sus amigos y/o pareja.**

**Gracias por pasar a leer.**

**Cuídense mucho, salu.**


End file.
